


Plan B

by Waters



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waters/pseuds/Waters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an AU of the anime ending.</p><p>Kyoya's plans had been thorough, things weren't supposed to happen this way. He was supposed to have time to talk to Tamaki and, at the very least, dissuade him from marrying someone he barely knew. But now his plans were ruined and Kyoya was going to have to improvise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan B

**Author's Note:**

> This is work is one of the request I filled for fire-lizard. This was supposed to be about Kyoya being jealous, but turned into something else. Either way I hope it's still enjoyable. If it wasn't (or if it was) you can tell me here (be specific!) or on my tumblr www.stories-n-things.tumblr.com
> 
> I am always looking for clear and direct feedback. If you want to talk to me about headcanons, your pet turtle, the daily trivial and tribulations of being a robot or anything else, I am also game. Come talk to me about anything, any time, any place.

Kyoya shouldn’t have punched the car. That became apparent immediately. The twins and Haruhi sped off on their carriage and The Black Onion Squad, his family’s police force, closed in.

Honey and Mori were both capable of fending for themselves, but Kyoya, with his busted, possibly broken, hand, was no real threat to anyone. Still, he needed to get to Tamaki. He needed to stop Tamaki from leaving forever, from marrying someone Tamki hated and feeling trapped for the rest of his life. Tamaki deserved so much better than that, so much better than all he had had to endure.

But Kyoya couldn’t unpunch a car. Cradling his now useless hand, Kyoya focused. There was a way out of this, there had to be. He had done everything right, he had looked at the Suoh’s records, he had noticed their correspondences with the Tonnerre’s, saw the family contacting a lawyer to investigate Haruhi.

Everything had been planned out. He would get to Tamaki, explain Tamaki’s father’s plan to overthrow his grandmother, explain about the Ootori’s position, forced to sell their company, which would render operation “Grantaine Pharmaceuticals” obsolete.

But most of all Kyoya would explain his plan to fix everything. To buy his father’s company, to help Tamaki’s mother, to reunite them without creating any family conflict.

It might have worked too, if Kyoya hadn’t punched that car.

 

Kyoya hadn’t expected Tamaki to quit the host club just yet. Tamaki should have quit the host club the next day, giving Kyoya some time to explain. At the very least Tamaki should still be answering Kyoya’s calls. But he wasn’t

Kyoya dialled the number repeatedly, but no one picked up. The entire day had been nonstop dialling.

Kyoya lay in bed. Really he should sleep, but he dialled the number again, fingers acting of their own volition. Tamaki not answering bothered him. Tamaki was supposed to always answer. That was the whole point of their friendship wasn’t it? To be there for each other? Tamaki should be _here_ with him, not somewhere else, not answering his calls.

He fell asleep with his phone still in hand.

His dreams were blurry, dark forests and tumbling over roots; a blond friend in a red cape walking on the razor’s edge of a wall, right toward his grandmother’s house. But Kyoya knew that grandmother had long ago been replaced by a wolf and little red riding hood was going to be eaten.

 

Kyoya didn’t want to get up right away. He didn’t want to do much of anything. His alarm hadn’t gone off yet and Kyoya waited for it, for the sound he hated to fill his ears.

He thought about Éclair. What kind of French person would name their kid after a dessert?

Éclair had tormented Haruhi, had insulted Kyoya’s friends and who knows what she had done to Tamaki. Kyoya let the thought fester, he let it light the fire within him, feeling the thrum of it in his veins. She had no right to treat Tamaki this way. No right to even demand his time, much less marry him. Tamaki could do so much better than her. What Tamaki needed was someone smart, sensitive to what he was going through. Someone who appreciated his ridiculous side instead of scorning it. Someone who really loved him.

Kyoya sat up in his bed as the first alarm sounded. For once, he didn’t have the desire to throw it across the room. There was only one thing he wanted, and it was something he was going to get.

Kyoya was going to save Tamaki.

Kyoya got dressed as fast as he could and wolfed down his breakfast alone. His father was busy preparing to sell his company. Soon, his dad would notice the shares were being steadily bought up, but there wasn't time to dwell on that yet.

He hurried to school and searched the halls, but Tamaki wasn’t there. What if Tamaki had already left? What if Kyoya never saw him again? Kyoya bit his lip. His heart was beating too fast, his palms were starting to sweat, and he knew this was not a normal reaction. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed sad, but not angry, not nervous.

Kyoya searched for Tamaki again, but didn’t find him until lunch. He was sitting with Éclair, trying to smile as she sneered at everyone, a half smile on her face. Kyoya sat down across from Tamaki, ignoring Éclair’s look.

“You’re still coming to the final host club party?” Kyoya asked him

“Afraid not.” Éclair said. He hasn’t asked her.

Kyoya gritted his teeth. “You haven’t been returning my calls.”

“His phone’s broken.”

“Is his voice broken too? Perhaps he should see a doctor then, otherwise I’m sure Tamaki is still capable of speech.” Kyoya snapped.

Why was he so nervous? This wasn’t normal. This wasn't even rational. Kyoya took a deep breath. He'd always felt…attached to Tamaki, but this was something else. Tamaki smiled at him and Kyoya’s heart sank. Kyoya wanted to hug him. Kyoya would have threaded his fingers through Tamaki’s hair and told him his plans. Kyoya could have told him it would be alright. Tamaki would have cried, softly at first, but then desperately, clutching at Kyoya and letting everything out as Kyoya held them upright. Even in this light, even in his mood, Tamaki was still so beautiful, but so fragile.

Usually thinking about Tamaki lifted some weight from Kyoya’s shoulders. It made him feel light, almost fluttery. Now he felt like he could throw up.

“I’ll…I still remember your number.” Tamaki said. It wasn’t a promise to call him. It wasn’t a promise of anything. Kyoya looked from Éclair to Tamaki. There was nothing Tamaki wouldn't do for family.

If there had been some way to bring Kyoya’s mother back from the dead, he didn’t know what he would be willing to do to have her back. He’d probably do anything too.

“Trust me.” Kyoya looked at Tamaki. Really tried to look at him. For once, he _wanted_ Tamaki to see through him, to understand everything he was trying to say. Everything he couldn’t say here, with Éclair still watching, still judging. _Trust me Tamaki. I’ll come for you, I promise._

Kyoya had meant it. Tamaki at least seemed to know that. But his smile didn’t gain strength. His eyes didn’t brighten. Tamaki didn’t doubt Kyoya’s intent. He doubted his ability.

But Kyoya would still save him. He would save Tamaki and everything was going to work out according to plan.

Probably Kyoya had already been staring at Tamaki too long. Probably Éclair was going to think something untoward was happening. At this point Kyoya didn’t even know if something untoward was happening. But Kyoya knew one thing and that was that he wasn’t going to look away.

Kyoya lifted one hand and placed it on the side of Tamaki’s neck. His thumb trailed absently over Tamaki’s throat and he knew that was probably wrong.

“I should have been more focused on you.” Éclair said. But Kyoya just stood up.

“You should have, but not in the way you think.” Kyoya left to actually get some food and eat. He would need energy to finish executing his plan.

After lunch, he called in a few favours. He found out when Tamaki was supposed to leave, where everyone else would be. There was still one favour he hadn’t cashed in, one favour that he knew was questionable to even consider. Kyoya didn’t want help from the mob after all.

 

Kyoya cradled his hand and looked around the garage. He fished his phone out of his pocket and called Kasanoda. The twins and Haruhi needed to catch up with Tamaki and Kyoya needed to be there too.

He called Kasanoda excepting to find out the current location of Tamaki and Éclair’s car. Instead, he found out they were still in the mansion. Kasanoda offered to pick Kyoya up and drive him there as fast as possible.

Kyoya left the garage, the police force still preoccupied with Honey and Mori. Gingerly, Kyoya climbed into a car with Tetsuya, one of Kasanoda’s friends.

“Where are we headed? The main mansion or the side mansion?” Tetsuya asked. The main mansion would have tighter security, it would definitely be the place to keep out anyone trying to get to Tamaki, but it would also be were Tamaki’s father and grandmother were and Éclair wouldn’t want them to talk. Kyoya said as much and tried to figure out Éclair’s motives. There had to be some reason she was doing this, she didn’t know Tamaki, why would she just offer to marry him? Was she playing the part her parents expected her to? Had Tamaki’s grandmother got wind of Tamaki’s father’s plan and this was her way to subvert them?

The gates to the second mansion were open. Tetsuya drove right inside.

“I’ll wait for you in case they already left.”

Kyoya nodded. He ran to the door and pushed it open. The foyer was open and it was too quiet. Something was wrong. The maids weren’t bustling. Shima wasn’t here. No one was here. They’d all left.

Except for one person playing the piano upstairs. Kyoya ran, barely remembering to take off his shoes. Kyoya found him. He stood in the doorway, watching Tamaki play. Kyoya’s whole body seemed to relax and a tear slid down Kyoya’s face. Éclair wasn’t here yet. Kyoya took another step into the room, an audible step.

“We just need to find Antoinette and make sure she’s not in the house, since everyone's gone. I told you, we can’t let a dog starve in the—”

“Hello.” Kyoya said. Tamaki opened his eyes and turned around. For a moment, they stood like that and Kyoya realized he’d been an idiot. They stood staring at each other and Kyoya still wanted to hug him. He wanted to kiss him.

Kyoya was in love.

Part of him wanted to sink to the ground and process this revelation. Another part of him wanted to rush to Tamaki’s side. Frozen, Kyoya just stared. He watched Tamaki’s Adam’s apple as he swallowed. Tamaki stood, slowly, almost disbelieving approaching.

“I was sure you’d send Haruhi.”

“I did.” Kyoya’s voice was too small. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I sent her to where I thought you were, but then you turned out to still be here.”

“I was stalling. Éclair’s still here probably, looking for Antoinette. Since there’s no more staff here she has to do it herself.”

“You asked one of the maids to take Antoinette didn’t you?”

Tamaki grinned and threw himself at Kyoya. He laughed and buried his face in Kyoya’s neck.

“I’m glad I got to see you, before I go.”

“What ever happened to the Tamaki who refused to choose? The Tamaki who wanted it all?”

Tears were streaking down Tamaki's cheeks onto Kyoya’s shoulder. “I…I can’t. I don’t think I can…” Kyoya swallowed. He didn’t grab a handful of Tamaki’s hair or kiss him. Instead, Kyoya explained. He leaned his forehead against Tamaki’s and he explained all his plans. He explained where Tamaki’s mother was, how she was working to support herself, but it was hard when her illness made it impossible to work many consecutive days. Kyoya told him about Ootori’s medical group and their latest discovery, a cure for Anne-Sophie’s condition. It had been set to launch before the Tonnerre’s had tried to buy them out. Kyoya told him about Grantaine Pharmaceuticals, which had been ready to unleash the cure for the European market.

“Just a wait a little longer.” Kyoya said. “You just need to stay with me—with us for a little bit longer. I have a plan.” Kyoya could feel Tamaki’s breath against his own, unevenly and moist. “Once I buy my father’s company we'll release the new drug they’d been working on with Grantaine Pharmaceuticals. Your mother can head the project with enough start up capital to support herself and flexible work hours. Then your grandmother won’t have to blackmail you and you can talk to your mom and stop your dad from trying to take over the company.” Kyoya swallowed. “Everything will be okay.”

They stayed like that for a moment. Or moments. It seemed to stretch out forever.

Kyoya leaned in the slightest bit, not sure what he wanted to do.

“Are you going to kiss me?” Tamaki asked.

“No.”

“You leaned in.”

“You leaned in. Were you trying to kiss me?

Tamaki balked. “I’m just trying to say that I am not particularly opposed either way to the idea of you trying to kiss me.”

“Are you saying that,” Kyoya leaned in a bit. “That you want to kiss me?”

“One of you should really kiss the other.” Éclair said from the doorway. Tamaki and Kyoya turned instantly, Kyoya noticed her opera glasses were on the floor. “I couldn’t find the dog so let’s hope she’s outside.” Éclair took a deep breath and then turned to Tamaki. “You mother works for my family. She…I thought you’d like to see her.” Éclair shrugged and explained herself, her plan. “I suppose we aren’t going anywhere today after all.” She was trying to be nonchalant, but Kyoya knew she was thinking hard about something.

He was so focused on that that he missed the moment when Tamaki kissed him.

“I wasn’t ready.” Kyoya said, without thinking. Tamaki’s entire face was candy red, but he kissed him again, lingering.

“For god’s sake I’m leaving.” Éclair rolled her eyes.

“Actually, could you drive me to the hospital? I injured my hand. Now that the adrenalin’s starting to wear off and I can feel it I’m sure I need to get it looked at.”

Éclair looked at his hand. Kyoya really didn’t want to be driven to the hospital by a mob grunt, it wouldn't look good, no matter how amiable Tetsuya.

"I suppose I could." Éclair shrugged and Tamaki and Kyoya followed after her. "How did you injure your hand, by the way?"

Kyoya looked Éclair dead in the eye and smiled. "I fell."


End file.
